Mobile Suit Gundam Magna
by Neo-Magna
Summary: The United Colony Republic and the Earth Empire have begun war against one another for independence. But when the Gundam Magna, with a secret ability, and it's pilot, Ryan Noel, land on earth to force the Earth Empire to give into the colonies' demands..
1. Prologue: Part 1

Mobile Suit Gundam Magna

**Part 1**

**Operation M1**

Prologue

OOC: Please tell me if I picked the right area for this story or not. If not, please direct me to the right area to place this story.

The years of A.D. had finally ended on January 1, 2400 and the years of N.E. (New Era) had finally begun. On January 25, 1 N.E., the first space colony was created and was sent into space and created a new civilization. Peace had finally been achieved and the new Golden Ages of peace had begun. This Golden Age had lasted for two hundred years, until a new terrorist group calling themselves the "Vengeful Wings of War" attacked the United Nations on Earth and ended the Golden Ages, and entered the New Dark Age of humans.

The formation of the terrorist group sent the people of earth into a panic and soon the earth became a dictatorship, an empire. Soon the new empire set up a military system that went out and destroyed military bases on earth, they succeeded. However, at this time, the number of colonies had already grown to over 100 colonies in space. The remaining Vengeful Wings of War hid within each space colony and stayed quiet for many years, and within those years, the earth empire had finally gained complete control over the colonies. Even if a colonist sneezed, the earth empire would know about it. The power of the earth empire over the colonies became unbearable for every colonist, and caused a rise of a new colony government to be formed, the United Colony Republic.

The United Colony Republic (UCR) demanded to be recognized as a free governmental people and wished to be considered as a new nation for all colonies. Unfortunately, the Earth Empire did not think like the UCR, so they rejected their proposal and labeled them as "insignificant." However, the UCR did not keep quiet, they had become more technologically advanced than the Earth Empire could ever become.

Disease, poverty, or drugs did not exist in the colonies, unlike on earth, and had created their own United Colonist Order, similar to the United Nations back on earth, before it was destroyed. In a sense, the colonies were the perfect examples of human beings, however, with the Earth Empire in power over the colonies, peace did not exist in the colonies for very long. So the peaceful colonies created the most powerful weaponry with their technology, Mobile Suits.

These Machines are powered by Cold Fusion Reactors that can last for over 10 years without recharge. However, what made these weapons favored by the colonies is the safety of the power source, there was no radiation poisoning, unlike the Earth Empire weaponry. The Mobile Suit "Rimm" was the standard machine used for battle, operating number CMS-001. The Rimm Suit is armed with two side knives and has the option of a bazooka or a machine rifle. These machines stood up to fifty feet and the cockpit located in the upper torso. On December 19, 229 N.E., the United Colony Republic launched eighty Rimm Suits to earth.

"Operation Star 1," that was the name given to the mission to send eighty mass produced Rimm Suits to Earth sphere. The operation was a complete success. The operation objective was to destroy all nuclear launchers and to destroy all nuclear reactors on Earth. With the destruction of the Earth's nuclear weaponry, the Earth Empire decided to fight fire with fire. They created their own standard Mobile Suit, called the "Buster Armor," operating number EMS-001.

The Earth Buster Armor were powered by Mini-Nuclear Reactors. They had discovered how to contain the nuclear energy, the radiation poisoning threat was removed. However, if the mobile suit was destroyed, a nuclear explosion would occur. The Machine also stood to be fifty feet, but had the choice of a bazooka, machine rifle, or a new prototype Beam Rifle.

The Prototype Beam Rifle Technology was new to the Earth Empire, and highly unstable. They controlled the beam technology with nuclear power, making each blast from the beam rifle highly poisonous, so the weapon would only be used in space, to reduce poisoning on the home front. The Earth Empire launched an attack on the colonies with their new Mobile Weapon armed with only the Prototype Beam Rifles in an operation called "Operation Liberation."

"Operation Liberation," the first operation in over 200 years that used poisonous weaponry for mass destruction. The operation objectives included the destruction of the colony capital and the destruction the Colony SC-038, the civilian colony that was creating a new Mobile Suit that was being created. The day for the operation activation was June 12, 230 N.E...


	2. Liberation Day

Chapter 1

Liberation Day

In a car, heading for the city, a man talks to his wife next to him and his daughter in the backseat. "Hey, Ryan, do you think that after work, you could spend some time with us before the big move?" Spoke the woman, who turns off the radio in the car. "Carrie, you know that today's Friday, I will most likely have a lot of work to grade from the class before their summer vacation!" replied the man driving, named Ryan. Carrie remains silent for a while, then says, "Well, then since it's the weekend, you can go to the park with us after your grading, right Ryan?" Ryan thinks for a moment, then smiles and replies with, "I believe so, how's Sunday?" Then the little girl in the back speaks up and replies, "That'll work, right mommy!" Carrie chuckles, then nods.

In the city, the car stops in front of a newly painted red house. Carrie and the little girl get out of the car and starts heading inside the house. "Remember," Carrie yells out to Ryan, heading inside, "Sunday is the park, you have to take a

break soon!" Ryan smiles in his car, and then drives off.

Ryan pushes a button and the radio turns on. "Yes, in here, Colony SC-038, it's a beautiful day and at 6:30 tonight, light rain for the plants. Now, since today is the last day of the week on June 12th, I think that music for our youngsters are in order..." Soon new age music turned on, and Ryan turns off the radio instantly. "Just wanted the weather, not the music today..."

The car drives up into a parking spot, when suddenly an explosion appears at the school he was headed for. "What in God's name–!" Ryan then sees three Buster Armors heading into the city. "No! Carrie and Karen!" Ryan jumps inside his car and drives towards the city.

Several blasts hit the colony interior and the buildings disappears in clouds of fire and in mushroom clouds. Ryan finally reaches the house he had left a few minutes ago, and saw it crumbled and in flames. Ryan gets out of his car and sees the flames of horror as to his family's demise. Ryan screams out and in tears and falls to his knees and continues to sob.

Ryan looks up to see one of the Buster Armors in front of him shooting at a nearby building. Ryan grows anger in his face and stands up in anger, forming fists. Just as Ryan was beginning to run after the giant Mobile Suit in a futile attempt to take revenge, the ground began to shake and a fissure crater appeared next to the Mobile Suit.

The Mobile Suit began to lose it's balance when Ryan saw something come out of the ground. It was a Mobile Suit coming out of the ground, but not Earth based. The machine had horns on it's forehead in the shape of a "V." The machine had green eyes, black armor, and a handle in one hand. The eyes of the new machine glowed and the handle grew a red beam type blade, making the form of a beam sword. The machine stepped forward, and the Buster Armor stepped back. On the speakers of the Buster Armor, Ryan heard, "What the hell is that!"

The Mobile Suit stabbed the Buster Armor in the upper torso, where the cockpit was located at, and the Buster Armor fell down, without exploding. Soon, a beam blast hit the new machine in the back, and forced it to fall down and made it collide with a nearby building. The machine's cockpit opened up, and the pilot fell out, dead. Ryan dashed for the new machine, and in a blind rage, jumped inside and activated it.

Once Ryan jumped inside, Ryan realized a very important piece of information, he didn't know how to activate or operate such a machine. "I'm in way over my head here!" Ryan looked towards the wreckage of his hopes and dreams of the future, then looked at the two Buster Armors walking towards him, to take his life as well. "They've taken everything from me, I will not let them take my life as well!" Ryan pushed a button like in action of a reflex, the door of the cockpit closed and the machine started to come to life. The words "Gundam Magna Prototype System Activated" showed

up on the forward control screen. "Gundam Magna eh, well, let's see what you can do!"

Ryan begins to remember how to pilot the machine by remembering what his 5 year-old daughter taught him at an arcade that had a mobile suit simulation. "I will not lose to you!" The Gundam stood up and activated the beam sword of red light. The Gundam jumped up and the two Buster Armors fired beam shots at the Gundam. The Gundam dodged the attack and sliced one of the Beam Rifles in half, then stabbed the machine in the cockpit. The machine dies and falls to the ground. The remaining Buster Armor looks as if to shiver at the sight of the Gundam. The Gundam dashes forward, towards the remaining machine, when a beam blast hits the Gundam.

A new Buster Armor appears out of nowhere and defends the afraid Buster Armor. "Cale, return to the ship, I'll finish the mission!" The Buster Armor nods and activates it's thrusters and boosts out of the colony. The new Buster Armor points it's Beam Rifle at the rising Gundam, trying to get up.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you will not defeat me!" Yelled the pilot of the Buster Armor. The Gundam jumps up into the air and falls down to it's feet behind the Buster Armor. Buster Armor dashes out of the way and stands face to face with the Gundam. "What are you!"

Ryan turns on the Gundam's speakers and replies, "I am the demon you created by killing my family!" The Gundam dashes forward and slices off the Buster Armor's right arm. The Buster Armor then pulls out it's blade sword with it's left hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, but you people were creating a weapon of mass destruction, you had to be stopped!" The Buster slashes down on the Gundam, but then the Gundam slices through the sword's blade, basically turning the sword into a knife.

"How could you do that?" asked the pilot of the Buster Armor. Then the Buster Armor begins to retreat. The Gundam

starts to follow, then the machine shuts down. "What, why is it stopping?" Ryan looks at the control panel to find out that it was out of fuel.

The Gundam stops entirely, the beam sword shuts down, and the glowing eyes cease to glow. Ryan then steps out of the Gundam's cockpit, then sees people cheering for the amazing action that Ryan took on to save the colony from total destruction.

Ryan finally steps down completely from the Gundam when suddenly three military soldiers stop in front of Ryan, and aimed their pistols at him. Ryan raised his hands to the sky, surrendering to the soldiers. Finally, a scientist appears and waves at the soldiers, making them lower their guns from Ryan's face.

"I see that you have piloted this new mobile suit, but you are no pilot, are you?" asked the scientist.

"No, I am not, however I learned how to pilot it from my... daughter." Replied Ryan. The scientist looks at Ryan in a curious way, then finally asks, "And how old was your daughter?" Ryan, shocked to be asked that question, replies, "about five years old."

"I see, the next generations always happen to be smarter than the previous ones..." the scientist said to himself.

Then the scientist asked, "And you? How old?" "Um, twenty two, but what does that have to do with my piloting skills?"

"Oh nothing, just for the fact that you are one of the few people that can handle that mobile suit." replied the scientist, then gesturing Ryan to enter his limo.

Ryan enters the limo and sits inside, between two large men who look like they have muscles of steel. "Ryan, that's your name, correct?" asked the scientist. "Yes, but how did you know my name?" The scientist picks up a clipboard with several papers of information on it, and hands it to Ryan. Ryan takes the clipboard and glances at the papers. All of the information on the papers were all about him and his family. Ryan looks up at the scientist with a confused look and asks, "What do you want with me?"

The scientist chuckles and replies, "Well, Ryan Noel, I represent the military adviser for the United Colony Republic, and I want you to participate in our program, using that mobile suit you piloted. Only that we want you to become a full fledge pilot for the mobile suit in an operation to completely form our new independent nation."

"Oh, that seems so honorable of you, but at what cost? I'm leaving." Ryan opens the door when the scientist says, "And where will you go, Mr. Noel? Your home is gone, your family is no more, so where will you go?"

Ryan thinks for a moment, then Ryan closes the limo

door. Ryan returns to his seat and remains quiet. "Don't worry, we'll give you shelter at the new colony where you will be training at to become a full fledge pilot for the Gundam Magna... Mr. Noel."

The limo starts to drive away from the scene as Ryan's destiny has taken a new turn for the worst...


	3. Operation M1

Chapter 2

Operation M1

It's been a year and five months since the dreaded attack on Colony SC-038 during "Operation Liberation." At the same time, Capital Colony SC-004 was destroyed, thanks to "Operation Liberation." The colony peoples were in chaos because of the loss of their governmental leaders. In retaliation, the colonists took a new turn towards freedom, total destruction of the Earth Empire, by destroying the heart of the Empire, the Earth Sphere. The operation towards Earth's destruction is "Operation M1."

"Operation M1," the first operation by the colonists that insists on the destruction of Earth. The guidelines of "Operation M1" were simple, launch seven high powered nuclear warheads from the nearby colony to earth, SC-002, and begin a nuclear winter that would make earth uninhabitable and end Earth's reign over the colonies. However, if the colonies created the unthinkable Mobile Suit they dreaded to create in the beginning was made, they would launch that

machine to earth and make the Earth Empire give into the colonies' demands for freedom. However, if the machine was destroyed in combat, the warheads would be launched in place of the second guideline. The Machine is the Gundam Magna, operating number CGS-001.

The Gundam, the most powerful weapon type known to the entire human race. The Gundam type weapon is prototype to the standardized Mobile Suits. The Gundam type weapon has no standard size, no power standard, and has no fuel tank standard. The first Gundam type created was First Gundam (F-Gundam), operating number MWP-001. F-Gundam stood up to be 70 feet tall, taller than the operating standard, 289 tons, much more heavier than the standard, armed with a Prototype Beam Machine Gun (a stable beam rifle that is powered by Cold Fusion and fires beam shots repeatedly like a machine gun), and a blade sword. This machine was built six years before any other mobile suit, however, when the colony SC-038 was attacked, it's hull integrity collapsed and was destroyed. At the same time, the Gundam Magna was created with superior powers.

The Gundam Magna was built for "Operation M1" and was made to last. This Gundam was made with Gundanium Alloy, a rare metal only found on Mars, within Colony territory, that is nearly invincible to any attack. However, it has a drawback to it. The original pilot died in the cockpit because of a special system during the attack on SC-038. The system rejected the pilot and overpowered the pilot's brain and killed him. The system gives the Gundam a mind of it's own because of a special secret that the scientists did not wish to give out. However, with the discovery of Ryan Noel's abilities and acceptance by the system, they wish to exploit him into acting on "Operation M1." The Gundam Magna stands up to 60 feet, weighs about 87 tons, armed with a Beam Machine Rifle, a Prototype Beam Saber, two Vulcan Cannons (machine cannons located on the head section), and a shield.

At another colony, Ryan sits in a shuttle, waiting for someone. Finally a new person comes inside the shuttle bridge area.

"Hey Ryan?" asked the new person.

"What is it, Carl" asked Ryan in an annoyed voice.

"Do you think that the operation will be a success?"

Ryan sighs, then responds, "Maybe, but either way, the colonies will gain their freedom…"

Carl sits back in his chair when suddenly an alarm goes off inside the colony. Ryan quickly looks out a window and sees that a Buster Armor got inside the colony and has started to attack the base in the colony. Ryan starts to press buttons that open the doors of the colony. The Buster Suit sees the shuttle Ryan and Carl are in and heads towards the shuttle.

"We have to go now!" Ryan yells to Carl.

"But there's glass between us and the mobile suit, it won't risk endangering the civilians, will it?" asked Carl in a frightened tone of voice.

"It would," Ryan says, activating the engines and boosting out of the colony. Inside the colony, the Buster Armor breaks open the window from the colony inside and to space, releasing all of the air of the colony out, killing millions of civilians. The Buster Armor gets involved in the pursuit of the shuttle. Ryan pulls a leaver and says to Carl, "activate the Light Speed Drive now!"

Carl pushes a button and the shuttle increases it's speed greatly and sets a course to Earth. The Shuttle finally increases it's speed to the speed of Light.

The Buster Armor stops, then it's boosters unfold to reveal more booster jets on it. Then its boosts it's speed to the speed of light as well.

"Ryan, the Buster Armor is on our tail!"

"Just a little longer!" replied Ryan.

The Shuttle returns to normal speed in earth's orbit. The Buster Armor returns to normal speed as well, in earth's orbit. The shuttle begins it's descent into earth when the Buster Armor fires a beam shot at one of the shuttle's engine. The engine implodes and the cockpit short-circuited and the panel in front of Carl explodes in his face.

"Carl, are you okay!"

"Yeah… just peachy…" Carl barely said.

Ryan, trying to dodge the beam shots from the Buster Armor, tries to treat Carl's wounds, be couldn't leave the controls of the shuttle alone.

"Ryan… Get inside… the Gundam… I'll take care of… the Buster Armor…" Carl barely spoke, grabbing the controls.

"Alright… Thank you, Carl." Ryan said, heading for the cargo hold of the shuttle.

Ryan enters the cargo hold and sees the Gundam Magna. Ryan jumps inside the Gundam and starts the activation sequence. When the words "Gundam Magna Prototype System Activated" showed up on the screen, Ryan silently said, "Well, we meet again…"

As the shuttle almost passes the atmosphere, the Buster Armor burns up and explodes because of the intense heat. The shuttle passes through the atmosphere, and Carl lets go of the controls for the shuttle.

Ryan sees that the shuttle passed through the atmosphere and yells out, "Yeah Carl, you did it! Carl?" Ryan gains a visual of the cockpit by one of the cameras inside to discover that Carl had already died saving the shuttle.

On the surface of the earth, several Buster Armors wait for the shuttle to be within range of attack. Three Buster Armors are armed with bazookas, five Buster Armors are armed with machine rifles, and sixteen Groto Mobile Armors.

Mobile Armor, a crude first attempt on a mobile suit to counter the Colony machine. The Mobile Armor Groto, operating number EMA-005 is a walking tank with six legs, similar to a spider and a bazooka top as a main weapon.

The mobile weapons fired onto the shuttle as it came into range. Six bazooka shots hit the hull of the shuttle before it exploded. As a flaming cloud formed after the explosion, the mobile weapons began to go away, until two green eyes inside the cloud appeared.

"Oh no, not after all I've been through, did you actually believe that would kill me!" Ryan said on the speakers of the Gundam Magna, Boosting into battle with the red beam saber activated, as bullets and missiles are shot at Magna, the most powerful Gundam by the colonies…


	4. The Rise of Magna

Chapter 3

The Rise of Magna

"I will not die by you bastards!" Ryan yelled out as he made the Gundam slice one of the Buster Armors, with a bazooka, in half, horizontally, making it explode. The Gundam Magna jumps into the air to slice a retreating Buster Armor, with a machine rifle, in half, vertically. The Gundam Magna lands onto the ground and looks up at the remaining machines on the ground.

The Gundam Magna dashes forward towards two of the Groto Mobile Armors and slices through both of them in one horizontal swing to the right. Both Mobile Armors explode after each slice.

The Gundam stops, then deactivates it's saber and puts it away. The mobile weapons then head towards the Gundam. The Gundam Magna pulls out a rifle, aims it at the crowd of mobile weapons, and fires multiple beam shots per second.

Each mobile weapon falls after five hits of each beam shot and explodes. Eventually, each and every one of the mobile weapons were destroyed.

Ryan, in the cockpit, pants after the battle in exhaustion for he had never truly battled in a Gundam before like that.

The Gundam shut down, and Ryan stepped out of the machine onto the concrete ground. Ryan sets down on the ground and stares into one of the flames he created by destroying one of the Buster Armors.

"With Magna and I fighting, this war will finally come to an end, and I'll have had my revenge." Ryan pulls out a wallet picture of his wife, Carrie, and his daughter, Karen. He stares at the picture for a moment, then slips it into his pocket.

Ryan stands up in heads back inside the Gundam once again. He activates the Gundam and starts it up again. He presses a button that starts a communication link with a colony mission headquarters.

"Mission Command, landing operation successful, enemy landing party destroyed, respond." Ryan spoke.

"Mission Command here, new mission, head towards the southern country United States. Eliminate enemy headquarters, do not endanger civilians. End transmission."

Ryan activated the thrusters on the back of the Gundam Magna and boosted towards the United States. Eventually, the Gundam reached the boarder of Canada to the United States.

Ryan saw that a city was close by, so he knew that he couldn't be seen, however, he had the urge to lock onto the city with his Beam Machine Rifle.

"I could kill as many innocent people as they did, but it wouldn't be right, would it?" The Gundam Magna lowered his Rifle and continued towards the first enemy headquarter of his mission.

During this time and era, the earth created special scanners throughout the entire planet that detects any mobile suit that lands on earth. However, Gundanium Alloy cannot be seem on those scanners or on any scanner/radar for that matter. Gundanium Alloy has a special lamination on the hull of the metal that make radars and scanners believe that there is nothing there. This is the main reason why this metal is so rare, it's because it's so hard to find. However, with the most recent colony technology, the colonies could find Gundanium Alloy as well as any other metal known to the human race because the colonists have learned how to isolate the particle in Gundanium Alloy to seek it out. The most consentration of Gundanium Alloy is on Mars, over 8 billion tons of Gundanium Alloy exists on Mars.

The Gundam Magna finally encounters the enemy headquarters and aims it's Beam Machine Rifle at the base's

fuel tanks. Ryan fires three shots at the fuel tanks. The fuel tanks catch on fire and explodes, taking a third of the base with it.

The enemy sirens sound as twelve Buster Armors appear (Two with bazookas and the rest with Machine Guns). The Gundam Magna boosts forwards and slashes down on one of the bazooka holders and cause it to explode. Through the cloud from the explosion, the Gundam dashes forward and slashes horizontally through another Bazooka holder. Ten Buster Armors remained.

The Buster Armors fire their machine guns at the Magna unit. Each bullet bounces off the Gundam and leaves no damage. The Gundam pulls out it's Beam Machine Rifle as it puts away it's saber and begins to fire at the group of Buster Armors.

Three Buster Armors explode after five shots hit their hulls. Four Buster Armors tackle onto the Gundam, making the Gundam fall onto the ground. The Gundam pulls out it's saber and slices through all of the Buster Armors that tackled it in one horizontal swing.

The Gundam jumps out of the way as the four Buster armors explode. The Gundam targets the remaining three Buster Armors and dashes forward towards them with it's beam saber.

The Buster Armors scrambled away from each other, but then the Gundam, still locked onto at least one, slices through the first Buster Armor in a vertical swing. Gundam turned it's head to the right and dashed towards the second victim.

"Got ya!" said a pilot in a Buster Armor behind the Gundam, firing his machine rifle at the Gundam, then the Buster Armor the Gundam was headed for also started to fire. Even though two Buster Armors were shooting at the Gundam from the back and front, neither of them did any damage.

The Gundam sliced through the second Buster Armor horizontally, then dashed back towards the last Buster Armor.

The Buster Armor emptied it's cartridge of bullets and dropped it's rifle to the ground. It pulled out a blade sword and stood ready to slice through the Gundam.

"This is the end for you colonist scum!"

"Not if I could help it!"

Before the Buster Armor could act, the Buster Armor was already sliced in half, horizontally, and had exploded.

The Magna Unit turned around to face the command tower of the base. The Gundam fired it's Vulcan Cannons at the tower, making the tower explode.

After the tower exploded, the ground began to shake,

and a set of doors to the Mobile Suit hanger opened up, and a gigantic mobile suit walked out of it to face the Gundam Magna.

"What the… What is that?" asked Ryan to himself. Ryan locked onto the suit and the targeting system identified it as Zent Armor.

The Zent Armor, operating number EMS-002. This machine was made right after the creation of the Buster Armor Mobile Suit. This machine was designed to withstand beam weaponry and nuclear weaponry, made by the Earth Empire. This machine stands up to 80 feet and weighs about 40 tons. It was not designed for ground earth battles, however, this machine can battle on such and environment. This machine is armed with over eighty missiles, two shoulder beam cannons, and four Vulcan Cannons.

"Zent Armor eh, well, either way it won't beat me!" Ryan said as a reply to the menacing machine. The Gundam dashes forward with a red beam saber in hand and slashes onto the machine. The beam blade doesn't make any damage, however, the energy from the beam blade is being absorbed by the armor of the Zent mobile suit.

"What's this now?"

The Gundam deactivates it's saber and jumps away from the Zent Armor.

"(laughs) This is the immortal Zent Armor idiot, you can't possibly beat me!" said the pilot of the Zent Armor on speaker.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Ryan yells. The Gundam unleashes a barrage of bullets from the Vulcan Cannons and does a terrible blow onto the Zent Armor.

The Zent Armor falls to the ground, then releases all of it's missiles at the Gundam. The Gundam is hit by every missile and falls to the ground, but with very minor damage.

"Damn you!" barely spoke the pilot of the Zent Armor.

The Gundam Walks closely to the Zent Armor and aims it's Vulcan Cannons at the Zent Armor's cockpit. "Say good-bye!"

"Ha, at least I can take you to hell with me!"

"What does that mean?"

"You'll know soon enough!" the Zent Armor pilot said, cackling.

The Zent Armor begins to explode, then the explosion grows and takes the Gundam Magna with it and the entire base.

The entire base is engulfed by the explosion and flames now cover the crater that the base once was.

In the cloud of smoke, walks out the Gundam Magna, unharmed. "What was he thinking… Oh well."


	5. Darkness of a Gundam

Chapter 4

Darkness of a Gundam

The Gundam Magna walks by a lake and stops by it. Ryan stares into the lake and begins to daydream.

Ryan remembers a time when his own family was by a lake once on the colony. They stayed there all day and they never complained because it was quiet and peaceful.

"Why do they get to have a peaceful place to live by when my time of peace was taken away from me by a single flame and explosion?" Ryan looks down onto the floor of the cockpit. Then he looks up onto the screen and sees a mobile suit ahead of him.

"Oh hell no!" The Gundam pulls out it's beam saber and pulls out it's shield to defend itself from attack.

Te enemy mobile suit's eyes glow red and pulls out it's

own dark yellow beam saber.

"What?" Ryan says, then Ryan notices that the other mobile suit has horns in the shape of a "V" on it's forehead. "A Gundam!"

The enemy Gundam jumps into the air and pulls out a rifle and fires a beam shot at the ground near the Magna unit.

"Beam weaponry! But I thought that the Earth Empire Mobile Suits weren't advanced enough to use a safe beam weapon on earth!"

The beam shots continue to be fired at the Magna Gundam, and dodges each shot.

"Hm, I'm surprised that a colony machine could keep up with the reaction time of my Gundam," said the pilot of the enemy Gundam on speakers.

The Magna Gundam Jumps into the air and slashes downward at the enemy Gundam, but the enemy Gundam blocks the attack with it's own beam saber. The enemy Gundam pushes back the Gundam Magna and makes it fall on it's back. The enemy Gundam points it's saber at the cockpit of the Gundam Magna.

"Checkmate, my friend…" spoke the pilot of the enemy Gundam. Right before the enemy Gundam gave it's final blow to the Gundam Magna, Magna rolls out of the way and grabs it's saber with both hands, ready for battle.

"How did you--? Well, I guess I shouldn't have assumed less from a Gundam pilot…" said the pilot of the enemy Gundam.

Ryan stares at the screen in confusion, but replies, "How did the Earth Empire get a Gundam anyway, Gundanium Alloy is very hard to get you know!"

The pilot of the enemy Gundam responds with, "You seem to know a lot about these mobile weapons, don't you?" Ryan doesn't respond and the pilot says, "Well, first, one of the colony convoys was hijacked by the Earth Empire about a year ago, and found Gundanium by the tons. So we built a Gundam, We named it Black Gundam."

"Black? Why Black?" Ryan asked. "Why? Just look at the damn thing, it's completely black!"

The Gundam Magna dashed forward, ready to slash down onto the Black Gundam when the Black Gundam jumped out of the way, making the Magna Gundam miss it's target.

"You don't get it, you can't beat me, even with a Gundam!" yelled the pilot of Black Gundam. Ryan sighs, then pulls out it's Beam Machine Rifle at the same time as putting away the beam saber.

The Gundam Magna locks onto the Black Gundam and

fires. The Black is hit by three out of five beam shots and is slightly damaged.

"I applaud your strategy, however, it is not going to save you on smarts alone!" The Black Gundam dashes towards the Gundam Magna and slashes down on it.

The Gundam Magna blocks the attack with it's shield, then fires it's Beam Machine Gun at the Black Gundam's cockpit at point blank range.

After seventeen beam shots, the Black Gundam jumps backwards to regain it's strength and reveals several holes in the armor and uncontrollable electric bolts flying out of those holes. The Gundam Magna falls onto one knee to reveal a large slash damage on the shield.

"Boy, you don't let up!" said the pilot of the Black Gundam, panting. "My name is Kyle, what's yours?"

Ryan, panting just as much as Kyle, says, "My name? My name is Noel, Ryan Noel."

"Noel? Well it's nice to meet you Ryan, hopefully I'll see you again, don't die until I kill you, got it?" Kyle says in a chuckling tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not dying on this God forsaken planet," Ryan said before losing his ability to speak for a moment.

"Good, because you make a quite worthy opponent alright, you don't let up, no matter what!"

The Black Gundam activates it's thrusters and begins to boost away from the area.

The Gundam Magna, no damage to the hull, but to the shield is quite noticeable, walks toward the lake and stares at it for awhile before walking away from the area and began to head for the next base on the list of targets, in New York.


	6. The Big Apple

Chapter 5

The Big Apple

"New York City… The Big Apple… What in God's name were the guys drinking when they made that nickname up for a city! I don't see a big apple!" Ryan walks down a sidewalk and enters inside a bar. Ryan sits on a stool at the counter and waits to be served.

When the bartender saw, he walked over to Ryan and asked, "What will it be?"

Ryan looked up to see the bartender and replied, "One bottle of Sune."

"Coming up," then the bartender walked away and took a bottle of alcohol called "Sune" and brought it over to Ryan.

Ryan looked at the bottle for a moment, then took the cap off, and started to guzzle the "Sune" down his throat. Ryan coughed a bit, then started to guzzle more of the stuff down like no tomorrow.

A man then sits next to Ryan and said, "You know, a man who drinks like that is going to die!"

Ryan turned to the man and replied, "When?" Then Ryan turned back to his drink and guzzled down the rest of the alcohol "Sune."

"Bartender! Another one please," said Ryan, sounding normal, not in a drunken voice.

"Man, how long have you been drinking like this?" asked the man in an amazed voice.

Ryan thinks for a moment, then replies with, "for a year," then the bartender gave him another bottle of "Sune."

"My name is Jack Richardson," holds his hand out to Ryan, "What's yours?"

"Jack, I don't really care about what your name is, but in utter kindness, my name is Ryan," then Ryan takes a guzzle of the "Sune" again.

Jack looks at his hand, unshaken, then pulls back his hand and says, "Well, Ryan, I was just trying to be neighborly, but no, you had to refuse my kindness, isn't that right!" Jack folds his arms and puts his chin up into the air.

"Sorry, not used to being kind to for a while," replied Ryan, sincerely.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Jack pats Ryan on the back with a joyful look on his face, "It's not the end of the world you know, with any problem you have is probably fixable, right?"

Ryan looks down again and finally says, "I have a problem, but it's not fixable…" Ryan guzzles the last of his "Sune" and asks Jack, "Why are you being nice to me anyway?"

"Hm? It's because I'm always nice, man!" laughs Jack, patting Ryan on the back, "Oh, I'm late for my mission briefing, see ya!" Jack then puts on an Earth Empire hat (part of the Earth Soldier uniform) and runs out the door.

"Oh God…" Ryan then looks down on the counter and puts twenty dollars onto the table and leaves the bar.

Ryan renters the harsh cold of the falling snowflakes and continues to walk down the sidewalk.

"Can these people be the enemy? Then why aren't all good people like that young fellow?" Ryan continues to mumble to himself when suddenly Ryan feels a poking sensation to his back.

"This is a stick-up, give me all your money!" said a muffled voice behind Ryan.

"You got to be kidding me…" Ryan said to himself as he did a backward kick to the robber's family jewels. The robber falls to his knees and Ryan kicks him in the face while he was down. Ryan takes the gun out of the robber's hand. Ryan takes a look at the gun, then scoffs and throws it into a garbage can. Then Ryan started to walk away.

The date is November 15, 231 N.E., and in New York, people are planning for the parties and celebrations in New York. Besides the traditional holidays for the years in A.D., November was remembered as the month of miracles, Cure for Cancer Day, Nation of Native Americans Day, and several other days related. However, it was also the month when the United Earth Government became the Earth Empire.

Ryan looks into one of the toy stores and sees a electronic science kit for kids. "No, she wouldn't have liked that…" Ryan says to himself. Then he walked over to a professional electrical equipment store and saw an electric scanner for studs in walls. "Now that she might've thought as child's play, (chuckles) she might've dissected it for just the fun of figuring on how the thing works!"

Ryan walks away from the stores and headed into the military base there. Ryan gets to the wired fence and starts to climb over the fence. Once he reached the top of the fence, he discovered that there was barbed wire in the top. Ryan jumps back down to his beginning point and thinks about what to do.

Finally, Ryan gives up and walks away. Ryan walks back into the city and says to himself, "I have no other choice, just have to use the Gundam, that's all."

An hour later, Ryan reaches the Gundam Magna, in the woods, gets inside the cockpit, and activates it. The Gundam activates it's thrusters and boosts into the air and flies over to the base.

Several Mobile Suits at the base spot the flying Gundam and begins to fire at it. Sirens sound as more Buster Armors appear out of nowhere.

The Gundam Pulls out it's saber and activates the red beam blade from the saber. The Gundam lands onto the ground and starts running to avoid the attacking Machines.

"(Thinking) now, if I just destroy the control tower, there won't be anymore trouble, right? Right!"

The Gundam Jumps into the air and slices through the tower, horizontally, and lands on it's feet. The remaining piece of the tower explodes and the Buster Armors close in on the Gundam Magna.

There are exactly six Buster Armors and five Gene Mobile Armors.

Gene Mobile Armor, operating number EMA-003. This Mobile Armor is a tank with arms and hands. It has caterpillars as legs and feet, and a bazooka top cannon as a head. The left arm is a gatling gun and the right arm is a missile launcher that holds nine missiles.

Three of the Gene Mobile Armors fires their bazooka cannons and fires several missiles at the Gundam Magna. The Gundam Magna dodges each missile and bazooka round by each passing one. Then the Gundam Magna slashes through all three of them in one slice from the left to the right. The mobile armors explode in a bright light that engulfs Magna, but gives no real damage.

The Gundam Magna dashes forward and slices in half two more of the Gene Mobile Armors in two different vertical slices, again the mobile armors explode.

Before the Gundam Magna could attack the mobile suits, one of the Buster Armors went rogue at started to attack the other Buster Suits.

"What's going on here, Jack? Why have you betrayed us!" asked one of the Buster Armors being attacked.

"There is no betrayal, do the 'Ireland Revolutionaries' sound familiar?" asked Jack in the attacking Buster Armor, blowing up another Buster Armor with his bazooka.

"Damn you!" One of the attacked Buster Armors heads towards Jack's mobile suit.

As the machine closed in on Jack's Machine, the Gundam Magna collides with the machine and slices the cockpit in half. Then the Buster Armor fell to the ground.

Jack fires at the last enemy Buster Armor, making it explode. Jack throws his bazooka to the ground and walks up to the Gundam Magna.

Just as Jack was headed towards The Gundam Magna, the Gundam points it's saber at Jack's machine.

"Hey, we're allies now, don't have to be a party pooper!" exclaimed Jack.

"Allies? Just a minute ago, we were enemies!" yelled Ryan.

"Ryan! You're the pilot of Gundam! Wow, and I thought you were just a new comer!" Jack laughs as he couldn't believe his ears.

Ryan stays silent, then points the sword down, then deactivates the saber.

"That's good. Now, I'm part of a rebel group called the 'Ireland Revolutionaries,' we attack Earth Empire bases our own way."

Ryan then finally says, "Show me… I wonder if we can truly become allies against the Earth Empire."


	7. Ireland Revolutionaries

Chapter 6

Ireland Revolutionaries

The "Ireland Revolutionaries," a major rebel group on earth that randomly attack Earth Empire bases repeatedly without warning and in many different ways. The "Ireland Revolutionaries" happen to be to most powerful rebel group on earth and also happen to give the Earth Empire just as much trouble as the United Colony Republic.

The Gundam and Jack's Buster Armor reach an area near the ocean, where they find a village.

The Gundam stops at a place where it seems to look like a mobile suit hanger. Inside the hanger are several blue painted Buster Armors, in which is strange because normally the Buster Armors are black and red. Ryan moves the Gundam into a docking area and deactivates the Gundam Magna.

Later, Ryan ends up in one of the houses in the "base" and meets Jack and a person in black, covering the person's face and entire body.

"Sit, we have much to discuss…" said the covered person in black, pointing to a chair close by, "My name is Sheila, and your Ryan, I believe?"

"You're a woman, correct?" asked Ryan, sitting down.

"Is that a problem, Mr. Ryan?" asked Sheila, taking off her black hood to reveal her yellow eyes and black hair.

"No, no problem, it's just normally I would like to know the identity of the person that I'll be working for before hand," replied Ryan.

Jack walks over to Ryan and hands him a floppy disk. "I think that you'll want this," said Jack, walking back towards Sheila.

"What is it?" asked Ryan.

Sheila replied in a stern voice, "It's the location of the new mass-production mobile suit type, 'Zent 2'"

"Zent 2? But the Zent Armor was nothing, so how much more powerful can a machine based on it be anymore powerful?" asked Ryan.

"The Zent 2 is much more powerful than you think, the information on the power of the Zent 2 unit is on the disk, you can check it if you want," Sheila said, picking up a cup and drinking from it.

Ryan looks down at the disk, then looks up to Sheila, confused as what to do. So Ryan gets up and heads over to the Mobile Suit hanger.

Ryan jumps inside the Gundam, puts in the floppy disk, and sees a new screen of information.

Zent 2 Earth Empire Mobile Suit, operating number EMS-002-2. This machine absorbs beam energy from attack and reroutes the energy to recharge the Zent 2 beam weaponry at an extraordinary rate. The Zent 2 hull plating has been reinforced to increase endurance from physical attacks and conventional weaponry, such as bullets and swords. This machine stand up to fifty eight feet, weighs over ten tons, and it's armed with a Neo-Beam Cannon (highly stable, can be used in ground combat or space combat), a beam saber, and two army knives. Currently, the target date of launch of the first five Zent 2 units is on November 16, 231 N.E.

"What the hell! Today is the 16th, they've launched those machines already!" yelled Ryan to Jack, who is outside of the Gundam.

"Yes, and they are headed here," Jack replied.

Ryan jumps out of the Gundam and says, "That means that we have to prepare for battle, start up your--!"

"It's been done, we're ready."

Ryan stares at Jack and replies, "That's why you wanted to help me, so I could help you, isn't that right?"

"Correct," Jack said, then headed into his Buster Armor. Ryan looks at the Gundam and says, "You know what, Magna, you and I are becoming quite popular around here!"

At the end of the sentence, the eyes of the Gundam Magna glowed it's bright green eyes, as if it were a reply.

An hour later, a large group of twenty eight blue Buster Armors stand outside the village, waiting for the enemy machines. The Gundam Magna stands in front of the group of Buster Armors.

A beam shot is heard and is seen hitting a Buster Armor, making it explode. Then in the sky, five new mobile suits appear, armed with beam cannons.

The Gundam locks onto one of the new machines and confirms it to be a Zent 2 mobile suit.

The Gundam fires it's Vulcan Cannons at the Zent 2 units and delivers a devastating blow to the machines at fire. However, when the machines reached the ground, they seemed unharmed.

"Attack!" yelled one of the pilots in a Buster Armor, then every Buster Armor holding a rifle or bazooka fired their weapons on the enemy Zent 2 units.

Two of the Zent 2 units were hit by three bazooka rounds and several machine rifle shots, but were unharmed. All five Zent 2 units fired their beam cannons at the crowd of Buster Armors and set off a chain reaction of explosions made by the nuclear reactors of the Buster Armors' explosions.

The defense team of Buster Armors became a slaughter. The Gundam pulled out it's Beam Machine Rifle, ready to fire, when one of the Zent 2 units pulled out a yellow beam saber and sliced the rifle in half, destroying it. The Gundam Magna pulled out it's beam saber and slashes down onto the Zent 2 unit's armor.

The beam saber started to weaken while attached to the hull of the Zent 2 armor. The Gundam Magna deactivated the beam saber and punched the Zent 2 unit's cockpit, crushing the pilot inside. Unfortunately, the Zent 2 unit self destructed and engulfed the Gundam Magna in it's explosion.

The explosion had a severe effect on the Gundam Magna. The explosion weakened the hull of the Gundam and it almost lost it's balance.

The Magna Gundam fired it's Vulcan Cannons at the attacking four Zent 2 units and delivered no severe damage to the Zent 2 units.

Five allied Buster Armors and one Gundam Magna remains to defend the village.

The Gundam Magna picks up a fallen comrade's bazooka cannon and fires a round at one of the Zent 2 units in the back. The Zent tumbles a bit after the hit, then dashes towards the Gundam. The Gundam Magna fires another two bazooka rounds at the Zent 2 unit and destroys it.

The Gundam Magna jumps into the air and fires several more bazooka rounds at the Zent 2 units. The Zent 2 units dodge the attacks and destroys three more Buster Armors, leaving Jack's machine and one other.

The Gundam Magna stands in front of the last two surviving Buster Armors.

"Jack, tell the village to leave, I'll hold these guys by myself!" yells Ryan through the intercom system.

The surviving Buster Armors escape towards the village, as the Gundam Magna stands in front of the Zent 2 Armors, ready to battle.

"Now it's just us… Show me what you got!" yells Ryan, boosting the Gundam Magna towards the three Zent 2 units.

The three Zent 2 units surround the Gundam, and start to fire their beam cannons at the Gundam. The Gundam Magna jumps into the air and fires several bazooka rounds at the Zent 2 units. The Zent 2 units dodge each round and head towards the Gundam again.

"Oh, no, I'm not dying here!" The Gundam throws it's empty Bazooka at one of the Zent 2 units and the bazooka collides with the Zent 2 unit and makes the machine fall to the ground, damaged.

The Gundam Magna punches the fallen Zent 2 unit's cockpit and crushes the pilot inside.

The Gundam Magna looks at the remaining two Zent 2 units. The Zent 2 units fire their cannons at the Gundam, but the Gundam raises it's shield to defend from the attack, but the shield gave up and was destroyed. The Zent 2 units fired their beam cannons again at the Gundam and gives critical damage to the machine. The Gundam falls head first onto the ground and damages the head section on collision.

"Mobile Suit Systems off-line," the computer of the Gundam spoke. "No… I'm not going to die… HERE!" The Gundam barely stands up to sees the two Zent 2 units. The Zent 2 units fire their cannons at the Gundam and parts of the hull of the Gundam flies off from each hit from the beam cannons.

A beam blast from one of the cannons hits the head section of the Gundam and much of the armor of the face falls off. "I will not give up, I'll keep on fighting until the day I die!"

Inside the cockpit of the Gundam, a bright light shines from the control screen. The words "Rebirth Mode" appears on the screen. "Rebirth Mode? What the hell is that!" asked Ryan to himself.

Then Ryan starts to blackout, and goes into a coma. The Gundam is engulfed in a bright light and the Zent 2 units begin to back away from it.

The light disappears and reveals a new machine unlike ever before. The machine is completely white, has four horns on the forehead in the shape of two "V's together. The machine reveals two white wings that resemble eagle wings, and the entire machine has a gold aura around it.

The Machine's eyes glow gold and the Machine glided through the air above the two Zent 2 units. The machine pulls out a gold beam saber and glides towards the two unfortunate Zent 2 units.

The Machine passes by both Zent 2 units at the same time, leaving a gold horizontal line on the Zent 2 unit's, the Zent 2 units then explode.

The machine then lands back onto it's feet and shuts down. A bright light engulfs the machine, and then disappears, revealing the Gundam Magna once again.

The Gundam Magna loses it's balance and falls face down onto the ground.


	8. Rebirth Mode

Chapter 7

Rebirth Mode

"Rebirth Mode," a special system that the scientists installed into the Gundam Magna as a precaution, and experiment.

The "Rebirth Mode" transforms the entire Gundam Magna into a new and powerful machine. This new machine is called "Magna Rebirth." This new machine is not a Gundam, but an organic being made from something called "Rebirthian DNA."

"Rebirthian DNA" is a piece if artifact found hundreds of years ago on Earth that proved that humans evolved here on earth. However, since there was a missing link in the gene pool, the "Rebirthian DNA" filled in the blanks. "Rebirthian DNA" is the DNA of a being that was considered to be highly intelligent and strong. However, what scientists could not understand how the "Rebirthian" could be so advance if they were still on the evolutionary plane of existence? The truth was found out about the same time F-Gundam was created.

The Rebirthian was not human, it was an alien species not known to the human race yet. It is said that they left their DNA as a piece of study for humans so they could learn about the Rebirthians, when the humans evolved far enough to understand it. However, many scientists discovered that this piece of DNA also has a special power to it that enables a piece of war machine to change into something greater, which shows that the Gundam Magna transforms into a great machine. However, there is a downside to this power.

To use and control the power of the "Rebirthian DNA," there must be a piece of DNA in the pilot that is capable with the "Rebirthian DNA."

The full extent of power in the "Rebirthian DNA," but currently Ryan is the test subject of the latest trial.


	9. Wings of War Rise Again

Chapter 8

Wings of War Rise again

Ryan wakes up and discovers that he is in a hospital bed, without the hospital. Ryan looks up to see a ceiling fan above him.

"I'm in a building, I think…" Ryan says to himself. Then a knock at his door, then the door opens up to reveal Jack, smiling.

"I never knew that a guy like you could have enough guts to take on those Zent 2 units on your own, but here you are, at your victory climax!"

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?" asked Ryan, with a smile on his face, trying to get up.

"Hey, don't do that, the doctors said not to move you!" yelled Jack.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ryan starts to get up, then gets a painful stabbing sensation in his back, then falls back onto the bed.

"You are bandaged up quite a bit. When we found you, you were pretty much dying…" replied Jack.

"Hm… well, I'll have to get back onto my feet sooner or later, otherwise, my Gundam will be worthless…" said Ryan.

"Speaking of which, we took the liberty of repairing your old buddy there!" replied Jack, with a smile on his face.

"Repairing? You have Gundanium alloy!"

"Yeah, we found it at a base the other day while you were still in your coma. We made it a top priority to find it, it's the least we could do since you helped us you know!"

Ryan's vision then went black, and went fast asleep for a while. When Ryan woke up, there was gun shots and explosions happing all around him. Ryan jumped out of bed, and was amazed that his wounds had healed.

Ryan stepped outside and saw two Zent 2 units attacking the area, and the Black Gundam at their side.

Ryan ran towards his Gundam, covered with camouflage, and got inside.

The Gundam's eyes glowed bright green and stood up against the Zent 2 units and the Black Gundam.

"So, it's you again, Ryan…" said Kyle in his Black Gundam, "I see that you aren't dead yet, that's great! You're the first person that kept their promise to fight me again."

"I won't be defeated so easily!" Ryan yelled.

The Gundam Magna picks up a bazooka cannon and fires it at one of the Zent 2 units, twice. The Zent 2 unit explodes and disappears in the flames. The second Zent 2 dashes towards Magna. The Gundam Magna was about to fire the bazooka cannon when the Zent 2 exploded.

When the explosion cleared, Ryan saw that the Black Gundam fired it's own weapon and destroyed his comrade.

"Only I will get the pleasure to kill you, for as the leader of the Vengeful Wings of War, I will rid the Earth from existence!" yells Kyle.

The Black Gundam dashes forward with it's yellow beam saber activated and slashes down on the Gundam Magna. The Gundam Magna quickly activates it's saber and blocks the attack wit the saber.

"What do you mean by 'Leader'?" Ryan asked.

"I am not of the Earth Empire, but of the Vengeful Wings of War, and I will not be denied the chance to destroy earth at the same time to destroy my rival!" The Black Gundam jumps backwards, then dashes forward to give another blow to the Magna Gundam.

The Gundam Magna jumps out of the way and Ryan asks, "We're both enemies of the Earth Empire, help me finish the mission to gain the colonies their freedom then!"

"No," Kyle spoke, "the Earth Empire will give colonies independence, but then there will still be war, so to prevent war, earth must be destroyed and the colonies will rule over the solar system!"

"Your mad!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Am I? Or do you want to agree with me because it's true?" The Black Gundam slashes down onto the Gundam Magna, damaging the hull a bit. The Gundam Magna slices off the Black Gundam's right arm with a vertical slice and pushes the Black Gundam back.

"There can be peace, but we can't kill innocent people to gain peace, don't you understand that!" Ryan said.

"I must have my revenge, they destroyed my colony seven years ago, my family were on that colony, my wife and son are now dead thanks to them, I will never forgive them! All earthlings are the same!" cried out Kyle.

Ryan gains a shocked look on his face, then replies, "I know how you feel, I… I also lost my…"

The Black Gundam stands normally and Kyle says,

"Give up the Magna Gundam, we can go to space and tell the mission command that the Gundam was captured, then they'd launch the nuclear warheads to earth. There would be no more pain a suffering for the people of the colonies!"

Ryan thinks for a minute, then replies, "No, not every person on earth is evil, people can change from the this event of Operation M1, even earth…"

"If you think that way, then we can not be friends, nor allies. Good-bye Ryan." The Black Gundam activates it's thrusters and boosts away.

The Gundam Magna deactivates, and Ryan gets out of the Gundam to try to help the survivors of the village. Eventually Ryan meets up with Jack on the ground.

"Ryan, we have to get out of hear, the United States headquarters has surrendered to us and have disengaged with the war against the colonies, we've won here!"

Ryan smiles and says, "Where to now?"

"Europe, our vessel is ready!"

"Vessel, what vessel?"

"The IRV-021 'Sword Lucifer' battleship!" Jack replies, "I've never been on the ship before, this should be fun!"

Eventually, The Gundam Magna and the survivors of the village meet up at the edge of the land to the Pacific Ocean. They watch in marvel as they see this ship enter into port.

"And Ryan, it's also a Mobile Suit carrier!" said Jack, patting Ryan on the back.

"Hey, what happened to Sheila?" asked Ryan.

"She's the captain of the thing, she's already on the ship." replied Jack.

"Is she the leader of your little band of rebels?" asked Ryan.

"No, not the little band," replied Jack, "The entire organization though."


	10. One Way Trip to Europe

Chapter 9

One Way Trip to Europe

"Sword Lucifer" battleship, operating number IRV-021. This vessel is armed with over five hundred micro missiles, three hundred homing missiles, twelve vessel beam cannons, six vessel gatling guns, and two mobile suit launchers. This vessel, created by the "Ireland Revolutionaries," was the first earth based vessel that could survive reentry and exit earth's atmosphere and operate for space battle. This vessel has a Cold Fusion Reactor, new for a earth based vessel, and is considered to be the most advanced ship on earth. The highest height it can reach is over 60,000 feet above the ground.

It's been three months since they started on their journey to Europe, and it's not been going well. The date is March 4, 232 N.E., and the crew already have cabin fever…

Ryan sits in the air conditioned cockpit of the Gundam Magna, while everyone is dying from the heat wave.

On March 20, 232 N.E., the ship finally made it to Europe, and just about everyone celebrated, except for Ryan, who slept in the air-conditioned Gundam cockpit throughout the entire trip.

Once they reached the first city, something was wrong, the people were missing, no one were on the streets, no one was present anywhere, the people were just missing.


	11. Ghost Town

Chapter 10

Ghost Town

"It's abandoned…" spoke Ryan as he walked out of the battleship onto the pier.

"Something's not right, just the other day, intelligence told us that there were many people on the streets," replied Jack as he stares into the empty town. "Either way, we have to set up camp."

Later that night, Jack, Ryan, and three other Ireland soldiers stood outside of the ship to stand guard.

Ryan looks at the screen of a laptop to read the information on the disc that told important information about the Zent 2 Unit. Jack, leans on a nearby wall, snoring away. The remaining soldiers, playing poker on top of a trash can.

As watch person does their own thing, a door from the ship opens, and Sheila, in a military uniform that resembles a guerilla warfare captain suit.

Sheila steps onto the port of the pier and sees the snoring Jack. Sheila steps up to Jack and stares at him in a disgusted look, then slaps him at the side of his head to wake up.

Jack quickly wakes up and looks around him, and sees Sheila, and instantly salutes in embarrassment.

"Commander Jack, no sleeping on the job, otherwise you'll find yourself in the brig for not doing your job!" yelled Sheila into Jack's right ear.

"Right, Captain Sheila, sir!" replied jack, trying to keep a steady face after almost losing his hearing.

Sheila walks up to the poker playing soldiers, and kicked over the trashcan, holding their card game. Sheila gives a good screaming at the ensigns for their failure to do their job. Ryan sees this and quickly puts away the laptop in hope to avoid being yelled at.

Finally, Sheila walks over to Ryan, and he quickly salutes, trying to avoid any rule he broke that he did not know of. "Stand down, Ryan, I'm just hear to ask some questions," replied Sheila to Ryan's salute.

Ryan puts his hand down, and Sheila sits down, Ryan does the same.

"Ryan, I don't know how the colonist military works, but on earth, I have to know about all mobile weapons on my

vessel, including yours."

"Huh? Well, what kind of things do you need to know about the Gundam?"

"For starters, the basics…"

"It's name is the Gundam Magna, model number CGS-001, it uses a beam saber, _used _to have a beam machine rifle, and Vulcan cannons. It's a fairly simple design."

"I noticed," replied Sheila who sighs after her sentence. She looks up and said, "I can't allow you to stay on the ship for long, you bring too many enemies along with the ride."

Ryan looks at Sheila with a stunned look, then looks away with a blank face. "I… I understand, the people of your ship are more important."

"You understand, good. However, we will need the power of the Gundam in the eastern hemisphere for a while, so we'll drop you off after Russia."

Ryan smiles at Sheila's reply, then says, "I have to tell you something…"

Sheila looks at Ryan and gives her full attention.

"The colony military set two outcomes of Operation M1, the operation of sending me here in the first place. If Magna is destroyed, seven high powered nuclear missiles are launched to hit the vital sections of the planet to create a chain reaction to completely end all life on earth, and make it uninhabitable for human beings."

Sheila stares at Ryan in disbelief, then looks down to her boots, then replies with, "you… the colonies are… are just like the Earth Empire…" Sheila stands up, shakes her head, then walks towards the ship. Jack walks up to Ryan and puts a shoulder to the seated Ryan.

"Ryan, is that true?"

"…yes…"

Jack sits down next to Ryan and says, "You know, there can be peace without the expense of billions of peoples' lives."

"That's why I'm here, to prevent the second option of Operation M1."

"Ryan, you have a strange set of guts… That's neither a good thing or bad."

An explosion is heard in the center of the city, Ryan, Jack, and the other three soldiers head inside the Sword of Lucifer.

Several minutes later, Ryan, in the Gundam Magna, appears outside of the Sword of Lucifer. Jack then appears

inside his blue Buster Armor. The two boosts towards the sender of the explosion occurrence.

As the two mobile suits arrive at the scene, they see carnage, destruction, and rubble from the explosion.

"What was it, Ryan?"

"I don't know, but--" the Gundam Magna turns his head towards a building with a large hole that is aimed at the location of the explosion, "this explosion was caused by a beam blast, a Zent 2 or… the Black Gundam."

"Let's head back to the ship and tell them of what we found before--"

A beam blast hits Jack's Blue Buster Armor, and causes it to explode.

"JACK!" screamed Ryan as he saw the flames of horror engulfed Jack and his mobile suit.

A long hum, sounds from thrusters, grows loud behind as Ryan heard, "It's you again, Ryan…"

The Gundam Magna turned around to come face to face with the Black Gundam.

"You! I will kill you!" Ryan yelled as the Magna reached and pulled out it's beam saber to reveal a red blade of light and charges towards the Black Gundam.

The Black Gundam reveals it's beam saber and blocks Magna's slash attack.

"Ryan, why are you so angry? These are just Earthlings!"

"He was my friend! I will have my revenge!" screamed Ryan, freeing the Magna Gundam from the closed clash between both sabers.

As Magna stands still, the beam saber's body changes a bit, then the beam blade changes from the color red to gold.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Kyle.

"This is for Jack!" Yelled Ryan, as he slashes through the armor plating of the Black Gundam , slicing it in half. The Black Gundam's ejection system activates and a pod holding the cockpit is released and heads away from the town.

The remains of the Black Gundam short circuits, then explodes, taking the entire city with it, and the Gundam Magna.

After an hour, a search party heads towards the cloud that now exists where the city once stood.

Through the cloud, a figure forms and exit's the city remains, the Gundam Magna.

"Captain Sheila, the enemy already knew about our presence, they must've told the civilians to leaves days ago, The Black Gundam has been destroyed…"

There was a sigh of relief throughout the entire ship and pier, until Ryan finished his report. "And Jack has died in battle…"


	12. F Gundam Meets Magna

Chapter 11

The F-Gundam Meets Magna

Within six weeks in Europe, the battleship Sword of Lucifer, with the help of the Gundam Magna, took over all of Europe's major countries in the name of the Ireland Revolutionaries. However, with the entire European area taken over, powerful Asian countries, such as Russia and China, began to worry, and enlisted the help of the former pilot of the now destroyed Black Gundam.

"We are willing to rebuild the Black Gundam, at no cost to your country, Commander Kyle Cole, and we are more than willing to arm the machine to your particular talents," said the representative of China.

"Thank you very much, I believe that the American Country will thank you as well for the reconstruction of Gundam," replied Kyle, "however, we don't have enough time before the other Gundam arrives in Russian territory for the Black Gundam."

"Don't worry," replied the representative of Russia, "We had already taken the liberty of taking the prototype F-

Gundam from the colonies weeks ago, after the destruction of your own Gundam mobile suit. We went through a lot of trouble to obtain that Gundam for you…"

Kyle cracks a smile, then replies, "I hope your trouble for the Gundam wasn't in vain, the other Gundam is quite… difficult to defeat…"

The F-Gundam, the first mobile suit ever created, was considered to be a masterpiece, however, it had a weakness, it was a fuel guzzler, weighed almost 300 tons, and was difficult to move, unless the pilot was already very strong. At this time, the F-Gundam was remodeled for this new age of war, a Nu beam cannon, a heat blade shotel, and a hand machine gun. This machine now weighs 298 tons with all of the added features to it.

In a Russian hanger, Kyle walks down a hall, and opens a door, leading to the F-Gundam. Kyle stands in front of the F-Gundam, and a Russian man walks up next to Kyle.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" asked the Russian man to Kyle. "It's quite large, and quite heavy to my knowledge, correct?" replied Kyle.

"Well, in either way, this machine will have more than enough power to defeat that devilish machine!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Russia's technology is currently the most advanced in the entire Earth Empire, of course…"

"Yeah… of course."

Even though the entire planet is under the power of one Empire, there are several nations that have different types of defense weaponry, besides the Buster Armor and Zent 2 mobile suits, and different technologies. Currently in this time era, Russia has the most advanced defense weaponry on Earth and in Space. To this day, no one has dared to go against this powerful nation, until now. To ensure victory against the new rebel threat and the Gundam Magna, Russia stole the F-Gundam module and refitted it with enhanced Russian technology and created the original F-Gundam prototype into a monster.

The original Black Gundam, operating number EGS-001, was the most powerful machine ever created by the Earth Empire. It was a hybrid of Russian, American, European, Japanese, and Colonial technologies. It's High Beam Rifle was the most powerful beam weapon ever created in this time period. However, with the lack of input power and large amount of output power, this machine was not made for long time battles. In theory, the Black Gundam would only have an operation time of only six hours, unlike the Magna Gundam, whose operation time would be ten years. The Black Gundam's Beam Saber was a step up from the old blade sword technology the Earth Empire had in the past. The Black Gundam's saber equaled the might of the Magna Gundam's

saber, but since it's operation time was so low, the beam saber was only used for a limited amount of time. The Black Gundam was truly a new revolutionary weapon to be feared. However, when the Gundam Magna destroyed the Black Gundam, it reduced further study for the machine's limitations. The machine stood to be 69.2 feet and weighed 89 tons.

The little band of Ireland revolutionaries and Ryan have reached Russia, the toughest country known on the earth sphere.

In the hanger on the Sword of Lucifer, Ryan stares at the Gundam Magna as Sheila walks up to him.

"Well, Captain Sheila… I guess this is where I get off then, hm?"

"Yeah, but only after you help us defeat Russia, and hopefully, when that is done, the earth will give into the Colonies and allow them to create their own government…"

"Question, why do you can if I succeed in my mission?"

"When the colonies can fight for freedom, us rebels see it as a sign of hope, and we too believe that we can fight for freedom."

Ryan takes a look at Sheila once, then turns back to the Gundam. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save Jack, the Black Gundam was unexpected at the time."

Sheila sighs and pats Ryan on the back, "Don't worry about it, you did better than anyone else who pilots a mobile suit here, but at least you got your revenge, right?"

Sheila begins to walk away as Ryan replied, "But I didn't kill the pilot, how could I say that I had gotten my revenge!"

Sheila waves at Ryan as she walks away, "If you want to get yourself killed trying to find this guy, fine, but don't get us involved in it, we have enough troubles as it is…"

Sheila leaves out of sight, then Ryan turns to Magna and says, "You turned on me too, eh? Well, we still got a mission to do here…"

Several days passed without a fight in Russia. On the Sword of Lucifer, the crew become restless for there hasn't been a fight since the death of Jack.

As the ship passed a town, a missile hits the star port bow of the ship, and lands into Russian Military territory.

"Gundam Magna, launching!"

The Gundam Magna is catapulted out of the ship and lands onto the ground. Three other blue Buster Armors land next to the Gundam Magna.

The Gundam Magna is currently armed with a large bazooka cannon, Vulcan cannons on the head section, and the traditional beam saber. The first Blue Buster Armor is armed with a sub-machine gun in it's right hand and a light shield armor on the left arm. The second Blue Buster Armor is armed with a bazooka cannon in it's right hand and no shield at all. The third Blue Buster Armor is armed with a machine rifle in one hand and no shield.

The four mobile suits land outside of the Russian city and encounter two Zent 2 units waiting for them

"Ryan, what should we do now?" asked the pilot in the Blue Buster Armor with the bazooka.

"We fight until the day we die!" Ryan yelled as he leaped into battle with the Gundam Magna.

The Gundam Magna and the Buster Armor with a bazooka fired three shots at the Zent 2 units. The first Zent 2 unit is hit by all of the attacked delivered to it and exploded. The second Zent 2 unit dodges the attack and fires a beam shot at the Buster Armor with the bazooka cannon. The Buster Armor is instantly destroyed and explodes. The remaining two Buster Armors fire their machine guns and the Zent 2 unit is hit by the barrage of bullets. The Zent 2 survives, but then the Gundam leaps into the air and fires a missile into the Zent 2 unit, then it explodes.

The Gundam falls to it's feet and looks around.

"There are no more Zent 2 units, correct?"

"Yes, Ryan, however I am getting a strange reading from--" the pilot is interrupted as a beam shot is hit onto the Buster Armor's hull through the cockpit, and the pilot is instantly killed inside.

The last surviving Buster Armor fires in the direction of the origin of the shot and screams, "Come get me, you monster!"

The machine that fired the shot dashes out of the way of a building, pulled out a blade sword, and slices through the hull of the Buster Armor like butter.

The machine stops, feet away from the Gundam Magna, to reveal it's own identity… a Gundam module.

"What the-- another Gundam? But that's… the F-Gundam!" spoke Ryan to himself.

"That's right, Ryan! You do know your machines, don't you!" replied the pilot of the F-Gundam, Kyle Cole.

"You couldn't kill me, even though you destroyed the Black Gundam, I'm immortal!"

The Gundam Magna dashes forward and fires it's last three bazooka rounds at the F-Gundam. The F-Gundam is hit,

but isn't damaged at all.

"Ha, don't you remember? This is a Gundam, a machine far more superior to the Zent 2 crackpots!" laughed Kyle.

"I don't care who or what you are, but I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!" yelled Ryan.

"Come on! We don't have to be enemies! Just ditch the Gundam, and the secondary option of Operation M1 will be activated, then earth will be ridded from this universe, and true peace will exist! No more will lives be lost because of the unfair Earth Empire! Isn't that what you want!"

Ryan sighs, then looks down onto the console of the Gundam cockpit. "No… I could never forgive myself, if I were responsible for the deaths of over twenty billion peoples' lives. I have no right to judge humanity, even though humanity has taken everything and everyone who were important to me…"

"Ryan, this war doesn't have to continue… as long as that machine of yours is active, true peace will never exist--"

"But at what price! At what price does peace have? There must be a better way…"

"There isn't, Ryan, I have also lost everyone who were important to me, that's why earth must be erased from the entire universe!"

"You're wrong!" The Gundam Magna pulls out the red Beam Saber.

"You are making a mistake!" The F-Gundam pulls out it's blade sword, then the blade of the sword turns hot red.

"This is a true piece of Russian technology, a heat shotel, you have no chance against me!" Yelled Kyle.

"We'll see about that!" replied Ryan, dashing towards the F-Gundam…


	13. Fall of Russia

Chapter 12

"Fall of Russia"

The red beam blade from Gundam Magna's saber collides with the red hot Heat Shotel blade and both stand against one another with their blades stuck together, trying to force each other through the other.

"What? How can a steel blade withstand a beam saber attack?" asked Ryan.

"I already told you, this is a Heat Shotel!" replied Kyle, pushing his joystick forward.

The Heat Shotel, a new age piece of weaponry used for close-range combat. The blade of the Shotel increases it's temperature to the point that a machine's armor would melt way before the blade would actually touch the metal of the armor. The Heat Shotel is extremely hard to create, for the metal actually used to mold the blade is Gundanium Alloy. Since Gundanium's melting point is 10,900 degrees Celsius, the heat on the shotel increases up to 10,000 degrees Celsius, only this metal would work, for every other type of metal used for weaponry's melting point is only up to 8,900 degrees Celsius. Ironically, the beam saber heat and the heat from the highest point of the Heat Shotel equals the same temperature!

"I won't lose to you!" cried out Ryan, pushes the beam saber's temperature to the fullest, and still couldn't move the F-Gundam back.

The gears inside the F-Gundam begins to overheat and begins to fall to it's knees.

"What! This Gundam isn't layered enough with the alloy? Damn it all!" yelled Kyle, slamming his fist onto his console. "Well, Ryan, looks like I'll be seeing you later!"

The Gundam Magna slashes down onto the F-Gundam's head and begins to crush the cockpit located inside the head.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm ending this fight, one way or another!"

A beam shot hit's the Magna Gundam, and makes it fall to the ground. The Gundam Magna looks up to see a black Zent 2, hovering over the fallen F-Gundam.

"Are you alright Captain Cole?" asked the pilot inside the black Zent 2.

The F-Gundam stands up and Kyle replies, "yeah, but

what are you doing here?"

"The warship 'Voyage' sends it's complaints to you for your inability to defeat this menace, however, America is still pleased of your abilities, so your Black Gundam is ready, thanks to the Russians. Your mission here is now transferred to me, step aside, Captain," replied the pilot of the black Zent 2.

The F-Gundam activates it's thrusters and boosts away, leaving the black Zent 2 and the Gundam Magna for their own encounter.

"So, you're the Gundam pilot from the colonies, correct am I?"

Ryan stayed quiet for a moment, then said, "Correct, what do you want?"

"Besides your life? Information."

"What kind of information?"

"What is your name, your Gundam's origin, the colonies' wishes, that kind of information."

"My name is Ryan, the origin of my Gundam is none of your business, and the colonies only want their freedom, anything else?"

"Yes, I've seen someone pilot that Gundam before, in 230, I believe. It was in a colony that I was ordered to destroy…"

Ryan's eyes shrink as the pilot says this new piece of information.

"I was the pilot of a Buster Armor back then, I didn't get to fight you back then, so I'm glad that I get to fight you today. I'm George Shen, I am also called Black Dragoon!"

The black Zent 2 pulls out it's red beam saber and goes into a battle stance. "Have at thee!" yelled Black Dragoon, as the machine dashes towards the Gundam Magna.

"I will never forgive you people!" The Gundam Magna's red beam saber glows gold, instead of red, and the Gundam blocks the black Zent 2's attack with the beam saber.

With the two sabers clashed together, the two machines try to push back each other with their over powering strength, but neither move an inch.

Finally, the Gundam Magna boosts backwards and slices off the black Zent 2's right arm, which held the beam saber, and the Zent 2 falls to it's knees. The Gundam's beam saber turns from Gold, back to red again.

The Gundam Magna deactivates it's beam saber, then relaxes into a normal stance. The black Zent 2 stays on it's

knees.

"Why don't you kill me?" asked the Black Dragoon, a.k.a. George.

"Did you… see a little girl, looking as the age of five or six?" asked Ryan, "In the colony you invaded, I mean."

George looks back at the Gundam and responds, "yes, I did, her mother was dead, and the little girl had a large bump on her head."

Ryan looks up and asks, "And? Was she…"

"The girl was alive, I took her from the colony, only to discover that she had lost her memory, except for her own name, Karen… why are you asking me?"

"Is she alright now? I… I have to know…" asked Ryan, barely able to form his words.

"She lives with my wife nowadays… But why?… Was she your--"

Ryan sighs in relief, then says, "take care of her, and I won't kill you, that's all I can ask from you…"

The Gundam activates it's thrusters and heads back to the ship. The fallen black Zent 2 activates it's own thrusters and boosts back to it's own ship as well.

Six days pass…

The Sword of Lucifer battleship flies overhead of a completely destroyed base. The battleship then stops in front of the last building standing, then the leader of Russia peers through the window, right outside where the battleship Sword of Lucifer waited at.

The leader of Russia presses a button, which destroys the building, in which where he was. A single machine survives the explosion of the building, the F-Gundam.

"Holy shit!" cried out Sheila as she saw the Gundam in front of her ship, "Why isn't it attacking?"

The glass eyes break as a bright light passes through the said glass. The machine begins to explode.

"Get us the hell out of here!" yelled Sheila to the helmsman. The ship turns 90 degrees and activates it's thrusters and begins to boost away. Just as the ship begins to boost away, the Gundam explodes, and a shockwave follows the ship. The ship almost clears the distance that the shockwave had, when the shockwave caught up the rear of the ship, and destroys one of the thruster engines. The ship loses it's balance, and collides into a wreckage of a fallen building, and remains motionless…


	14. The Final Battle

Chapter 13

"The Final Battle"

"Damage report!" yelled Sheila.

"Major damage to the engines, the first explosion set off a chain reaction and blew all of the circuitry in the system, we're dead on the land!"

"Abandon ship!" yelled Sheila.

The shipmates escape the fallen ship, as it collapses under it's own weight. The final few crew members and mobile suit Buster Armors exit the ship, it finally collapses and blows up after the fuel line breaks and the fire catches onto the fuel leak.

"So, that's it?" asked Ryan to Sheila.

"No, there'll be another ship like that, but only if you finish your mission," replied Sheila.

"Why only when I finish my mission?"

"Because, when courage returns to the people after your victory, the people will rise up, and take their place in the world, so good luck kid…"

Ryan jumps inside the Gundam Magna when Sheila said, "The last base in Russia is the Earth Empire capital, beat that, and you finish your mission!"

The Gundam Magna continues to walk in the middle of nowhere, only hoping to reach the Earth Empire capital in time.

Finally, after eight days of walking, the Gundam reaches the capital, only to be greeted by twenty Buster Armors, thirty five Zent 2 units, fourteen Gene Mobile Armors, and six M-61 tanks.

The Gundam Magna pulls out it's bazooka and charges into the battle.

The Gundam fires the first ten bazooka rounds at the Zent 2 units. Five of those thirty five Zent 2 units were destroyed by the bazooka rounds. Thirteen Zent 2 units fired their Nu beam cannons at the Gundam, and the Gundam dodged each and everyone of the shots. The Gundam lands on it's feet and fired another barrage of bazooka rounds at the group of Zent 2 units. Sixteen Zent 2 units were destroyed, fourteen remained. One of the Zent 2 units pulled out it's yellow beam saber and slashes down onto the Gundam. The Gundam is critically hit on the left shoulder, the then the Gundam fired it's Bazooka once, at close-range, at the Zent 2, and destroys it.

The Gundam then tries to fire it's bazooka again, but malfunctions. The Gundam throws the bazooka at a Zent 2 unit, then the bazooka misfires and destroys three Zent 2 units.

The Gundam lands on top of a Buster Armor, and makes the Buster Armor fall. The Gundam steals the Buster Armor's Heat Shotel and slices through the Zent 2 unit survivors. Only the Buster Armors, Gene Mobile Armors, and the tanks remained.

The Buster Armors and the Gene MA weapons worked together and fired their cannons and machine rifles at the Gundam. The Gundam received only minor damage, and activates its' red beam saber, only after discarding the Heat Shotel, and begins to slice through the Buster Armors.

After three minutes, the Buster Armors reduced from twenty to five, and the Gene MA from fourteen to two.

The Gundam slices through the remaining Buster Armors and Gene MA like nothing.

Finally, the six M-61 tanks remained… The Gundam fired at the tanks with it's Vulcan cannons and saw the tanks blow sky high.

Just as the Gundam was about to reach the command

tower of the base, a beam shot hits the Gundam in the back, and makes the Gundam fall to the ground. The Gundam gets to it's feet, then sees the attacker, the Black Gundam.

"Ryan, are you sure that you do not wish to surrender to the VWW?" asked Kyle in his newly rebuild Black Gundam.

"No… I will keep on fighting till the day I die!"

The Black Gundam tossed it's beam rifle to the side, and pulls out it's yellow beam saber. "I will not lose this time!"

The Gundam Magna returns to it's battle stance with the red beam saber active.

The Gundam Magna slashes downward at the Black Gundam, but it dodges the attack. The Black Gundam grabs it's beam rifle and fires at the Magna Gundam, with the rifle in it's left hand and the saber in it's right.

The Gundam Magna grabs a Nu beam cannon from the ground and fires at the Black Gundam, with the Nu beam rifle in it's left hand and the beam saber in it's right.

The two Gundams continue to fire beam shots at one another as the day grows long. The Black Gundam throws it's beam saber at the Gundam Magna, and slices through the outer hull of the cockpit in the torso. Black Gundam's beam saber falls to the ground and deactivates. The Gundam Magna raises its' beam saber over the Black Gundam as the Magna Gundam leaped into the air.

"This ends now!" Yelled Ryan as he slices off the Black Gundam's head and left arm. The Gundam Magna lands right in front of the Black Gundam, then kicks the cockpit of the Black Gundam with it's right knee.

"AHH!" screamed Kyle as the Black Gundam fell onto it's back and completely deactivates for the last time.

The Gundam Magna stands up normally and deactivates the red beam saber.

"It's over…"

"No, I can't lose!"

All over the world and in outer space, a single transmission was being read all over repeating the same thing.

The transmission showed the leader of the Earth Empire in a military suit and reading a speech.

"The people of earth have spoken, and apparently, so has space, in accordance to this effort by a colony weapon dubbed 'Gundam M1' from the 'Operation M1' United Colony Republic action, the earth… grants the colonies independence from the Earth Empire and officially views the colonies as a separate set of nations. Also, in this light, people of earth have

made a decision, they wish for a voice, instead of an empire. No longer will the earth be under one voice, but of many, different voices, so they could all be heard, and so this kind of bloodshed would never happen again. This government of empire will now be called the United Earth Nations, in hope for peace in our entire solar system. This new government will become… a democracy…"

The speech continues on, when suddenly Kyle says, "No, earth must fall, no matter what!"

Kyle pushes a button and yells into a speaker, "Begin 'Operation M1,' second option!"

"What!" replied Ryan.

On a colony near the earth orbit, several scientists at large consoles sit and await orders. One of the scientists has a set of headphones and hears the announcement. The scientist gets up from his chair and pulls out a pistol and aims it at the group of scientists.

"In the name of freedom from the earth, I order all now to stick to the wall, or you will be shot!"

The scientists become afraid by this crazy person, but follows his directions.

"Even though the United Colony Republic may be mistaken, we, the Vengeful Wings of War, will set things straight!" says the man with the pistol, pressing several buttons on a keyboard. Then a large siren starts up. The speaker blares with the message that says, "Warning, launch of nuclear weapons ready, continue?"

The man with the pistol presses a button, the then computer says, "launch preparations completed, launch in 3...2...1... Launch!"

Seven nuclear missiles are fired from the launch bay and begin to head towards earth.

Five colony soldiers barge into the room where the scientists are being held, and the man with the pistol.

"You're too late, now earth will just be, a memory…"

Said the man with the pistol. He held his gun to the side of his own head, and fired. His body fell lifelessly to the ground as the soldier scurried to the scientists to see their health status.

"What was that about, Kyle!" yelled Ryan.

"The nuclear missiles are now headed towards earth, looks like that we both get to die here on earth… oh well, at least your meddling ways will be lost forever!" replied Kyle, then goes into a menacing laughter.

The Gundam Magna looks up into the sky and warms up the thrusters.

"Wait, your aren't going to… Gundams may be powerful, but they can't survive the atmosphere!"

"This one can…" replied Ryan as the Gundam Magna fires it's thrusters and boosts towards the sky.

The Gundam Magna reaches the outer atmosphere in a matter of minutes, and finally exit's the atmosphere, without a scratch.

The Gundam Magna boosts towards the first missile. The Gundam fires a beam shot, and blows up the missile. The Gundam was out of reach of the blast. The Gundam fires another two shots at the next two nuclear missiles, both were destroyed. The Gundam fires two more shots at the next two missiles, same results.

The Gundam gets the last two missiles within visual range, and fires at one of the missiles. The missile explodes. Finally the last missile comes within range.

The Gundam locks onto the last missile, and pulls the trigger, nothing happens. Ryan pulls the trigger inside the cockpit again, but nothing happens. The Gundam Magna discards the Nu beam rifle.

The Gundam stares at the incoming missile. "I have to destroy it, if it gets to earth, the last person to me will no longer be… I will not allow her to die! I now have been given the chance to make a difference, and now I'm taking it!"

The Gundam Magna pulls out the red beam saber, and charges towards the last high-powered nuclear missile. The beam blade of the saber turns from red to gold. The Gundam Magna slashes down onto the missile, and explodes in the Gundam's face.

The explosion engulfs the Gundam Magna and sends out several shockwaves into outer space. This was the final stand of the Gundam Magna.

Today, on August 29, 232 N.E., peace finally came to the people after several years of war. The Colonies gained their independence and have officially been named as the United Colony Republic, a name that would last for years to come. At the same time, the Earth Empire clearly became the new United Earth Nations that became a new symbol of change for the near future. Not too later from this event, the earth began to share their revolutionary new technology to the colonies, and vice-versa.

This alliance had become very beneficial for both groups and peace became very strong.

Near the edge of colony territory, near Jupiter, a research vessel orbits one of Jupiter's moons.

"Adam, are you sure you found Gundanium, there's nothing here!" said a woman in the research vessel.

"I told you Arlene, there's a large amount of Gundanium Alloy around here-- There it is!"

The research vessel encounters a cluster of metal, assumed to be Gundanium Alloy. The research vessel reveals tow mechanical arms and tries to separate the cluster of alloy, to see a mobile suit within the cluster, badly damaged. It is missing a head, both arms, one leg, and parts of the hull covering the cockpit.

"Whoa! I didn't think a mobile suit would be out this far! What kind is it?" asked Arlene.

"According to this radar, it's a mobile suit of Gundanium, a _Gundam_!" replied Adam, extremely excited.

"I wonder which Gundam it is!" replied Arlene.

"According to the database, it's the… what? That can't be right…"

"What is it?"

"It's the Gundam Magna! But it was destroyed about eight days ago!"

Inside the Gundam Magna, Ryan, with his helmet one, barely opens his eyes to see the research vessel's headlights shining on him. Ryan puts his arm up to block the light from his eyes.

"Hey! There's movement in the cockpit! The pilot might be alive!" exclaimed Adam, using the research vessel's arms to grab onto the Gundam Magna and places it inside the vessel.

Five minutes later, Ryan jumps out of the Gundam Magna, almost losing his balance inside the vessel's hanger, when he meets two people walking towards him.

"Where… Where am I?" asked Ryan, taking his helmet off.

"You're on the Research Vessel 'Lucas,' it's an honor to meet you sir!" replied Adam.

"No, as in, what part of space am I?"

"You're near Jupiter… I must say, you must've had much better luck than the devil himself when you showed up here alive! You shouldn't have survived the blast from the warhead," replied Arlene.

"It must've been the Rebirthian DNA… But could it have been that powerful?" said Ryan to himself.

"We belong to the SC-199, the nearest colony from here, would you like to stay awhile, I would like to learn more about this Gundam there!" replied Adam.

"Alright… but since the colony military doesn't need me anymore, please, don't let anyone else know about this, okay?" asked Ryan.

"Lips are sealed!" replied Adam, shaking Ryan's hand in confirmation.


	15. Epilogue: Part 1 ending

For pictures of the mobile suits, go to www. freewebs. com/ gundamm1/

Epilogue

It's been 12 years since "Operation M1," and many events have happened. With the knowledge of the existence of the Vengeful Wings of War still at large, the colonies created two new mobile weapons.

The first mobile weapon is designed for earth and space combat, armed with a Hi Beam Buster Cannon, a Hi Beam Saber Custom, two shoulder beam cannons, and two atmospheric feathered wings for re-entry and exit from earth's atmosphere. This weapon's be weaponry is so powerful that even the Energy Absorbing Armor (EAA) that the earth created could with stand it's power. On contact with the beam energy, it overloads the EAA and self-destructs from the overload. This machine is made out of Neo-Gundanium Alloy, an arterially made Gundanium Alloy that surpasses the original alloy by three hundred percent. The Gundam became a gift to the United Earth Nations (UEN) as a tie to confirm their alliance. The UEN gave this machine the mobile number of EGS-002, Black Gundam 2. This machine weighs 97 tons and stand to be 82 feet.

Ever since the destruction of the Gundam Magna, Ryan had become a hero of life and freedom for both the Earth and

the Colonies. In honor of Ryan and the Gundam Magna, they created a similar Gundam to the Black 2.

The next Gundam was named the Gundam Neo-Magna. This Gundam is equipped with six wings, for atmospheric entry and for a transformation process that transforms the Neo-Magna into a gigantic Mobile Armor. This Gundam is armed with a Transformable Beam Buster Rifle, an Ultimate Beam Buster Saber, two Shoulder Beam machine Cannons, and a Cloaking Device. The Cloaking Device completely makes the Gundam invisible to the naked eye, all radar, and all searching technology types. The Transformable Beam Buster Rifle is the second most powerful weapon on this machine. The TBBR has two modes, buster rifle mode, which fires a large blast that can destroy several mobile suits in one shot, and the shotgun mode, which fires a beam blast the is similar to a shotgun round, but is beam manufactured. This machine is also built with the same Neo-Gundanium Alloy. This machine weighs 100 tons and stands to be 80. 9 feet.

During the time of peace, the earth created a new mobile weapon, to help the Black Gundam 2, called the Gundam Overkill. The Gundam Overkill is armed with a large barrel machine cannon, a backpack loaded with 90 micro missiles, 30 heat seeking missiles, and 10 anti-aircraft missiles, and has two shoulder machine cannons. This machine is made up of Gundanium Alloy, weighs to be 400 tons, and stands to be 78.5 feet.

On earth, Kyle continues to plot against the new UEN with the help of his newest assigned weapon, the Black Gundam 2. Over the years, under the guidance of George, the Black Dragoon, Ryan's daughter, Karen, becomes a mobile suit pilot, and becomes the ace pilot of the new earth Gundam weapon, Overkill Gundam. As for the Ireland Revolutionaries, they continue to fight for freedom, even though the odds are against them at this time.

In space, The Gundam Magna continues to be rebuilt by Adam , who had saved Ryan from floating out into space. Ryan currently works at a construction team under the name, "Jack Richardson"…

Even though earth and the colonies had finally gained peace after so many years, Kyle and his band of Vengeful Wings of War continued to plot against the earth so their idea of "true" peace would finally exist. However, Kyle's ideas of "true" peace were outrageous, it began with the destruction of earth and the deaths of billions…

Special Terms

Gundam: The ultimate Mobile Weapon Prototype; this type of machine is a high performance machine that is normally the basis of a new type of Mobile Suit. The Gundam Magna, for example, is the first known prototype for the Colonies' mobile weapon Rimm Suit. This machine, however, was locked away after the creation of the first successful Rimm Suit and before Operation M1.

Mobile Suit: type of mobile weapon of the New Era; gigantic humanoid armors that far exceeds the power of conventional weaponry. The Earth uses Nuclear Fusion Reactors in their Mobile Suits as the Colonies use Cold Fusion Reactors.

Mobile Armor: The first type of mobile weapon; was first created by the Earth as a stronger type of land, air, and space weaponry, for example, the Groto Mobile Armor has the traits of a tank and a spider. There is only one pilot, as the favorable trait of all mobile weapons and is the first.

Operation M1: The operation that was meant to free the colonies from the earth oppressors; The operation works as follows, Gundam M is sent to earth to disable it's control and send it into chaos. Eventually, this will lead the earth in surrender into the colonies' demands, independence. However, if the Gundam M were to fail, seven high powered nuclear weapons would be sent to earth at each of earth's vital points, and start an never ending nuclear winter, all life on earth would die in an instant.

Mobile Weapons File

Mobile Armor:"Gene"

Model Number: EMA-003

Year of construction: 150 N.E.

Material: Steel

Bio: This machine was first developed by the United Nations on earth of the past. This machine was to get the military a new look on tanks and weaponry. It proved successful in the trial runs that it endured. However, this type of weapon became outdated when the Mobile Weapon set called the "Mobile Suit" (Rimm Suit) came to be.

Mobile Armor:"Groto"

Mobile Number:EMA-005

Year of construction: 152 N.E.

Material: Steel

Bio: This machine was first developed by the United Nations on earth of the past. This machine was created to give the Mobile Armor Gene the added support it needed. However, in the same year that the "Mobile Suit" was created, this machine became the support machine for the Buster Armor Mobile Suit.

Mobile Suit: "Buster Armor"

Model Number:EMS-001

Year of Construction: 230 N.E.

Material: Titanium Alloy

Bio: This machine is the first Earth Empire Mobile Suit weapon. This machine was to become the counter offensive against the United Colony Republic's Rimm Suit. This machine could be armed with a variety of weaponry.

Armory:

1x Blade Sword

1x Heat Shotel (machine must have increased output power)

2x Army Battle Knives

Optional-

1x bazooka cannon

1x Machine rifle

1x Beam Cannon (Space Type only)

Mobile Suit: "Rimm Suit"

Model Number: CMS-001

Year of Construction: 229 N.E.

Material: Titanium Alloy

Bio: This is the first Mobile Suit ever created. It's a standard colonist machine that surpasses all Mobile Armors and equals the power of the Earth Empire's Buster Armor.

Armory:

1x Blade Sword

2x Vulcan Cannons

Optional-

1x Beam Rifle

1x Bazooka

1x Machine Rifle

Mobile Suit: "Zent Armor"

Model Number: EMS-002

Year of Construction: 231 N.E.

Material: Steel

Bio: This machine is the first mobile weapon to even withstand beam technology. However, with the lack of resources and armor plating, this machine was far that immortal.

Armory:

20x Micro missiles

20x Heat seeking missiles

2x Vulcan cannons

Mobile Suit: "Zent 2"

Model Number: EMS-002-2

Year of Construction: 231N.E.

Material: Neo-Titanium Alloy

Bio: This machine has the energy absorbing armor built right into the frame and can handle beam technology as a standard weapon. This machine has increased armor to withstand conventional weaponry better.

Armory:

1x Nu Beam Cannon

1x Blade sword

1x Beam Saber (Yellow)

Optional-

1x Heat Shotel

Gundam: "First"

Model Number: MWP-001

Year of construction: 223 N.E.

Material: Gundanium Alloy

Bio: The first Gundam Type ever created; this machine is the heaviest mobile weapon and was originally meant to be the Rimm Prototype, however, the massive weight and massive output power made it impossible for a standard mass production type. After this machine's creation, it was originally locked up in a colony, until the Russian members of

the Earth Empire invaded the colony and stole the Gundam prototype and refitted it with higher output levels.

First Built-

Armory:

1x Beam Machine Gun

1x Blade Sword

Optional-

2x shoulder bazooka cannons

Russian Custom-

Armory:

1x Nu Beam Cannon

1x Heat Shotel

1x Hand-held Machine Gun

Gundam: "Magna"

Model Number: CGS-001

Year of Construction: 229 N.E.

Material: Gundanium Alloy

Bio: This was the most advanced Gundam Type during the years of 229 to 231 N.E. This machine is the true prototype of the Colonies' Rimm Suit. It's material alloy allowed this Gundam to survive many environments while on Earth and surprisingly, in space as well without adding special armor to allow it to be used in the space environment. This is the first mobile weapon designed and can survive re-entry in and out of Earth's atmosphere. However, most scientists involved in the Magna Project said that Magna's survival is thanks to the Rebirthian DNA installed inside the system. Almost all of the secrets of the Rebirthian DNA are a mystery, however, it does explain why this machine was not destroyed in the first battle

against the new Zent 2 units.

Armory:

1x Beam Machine Rifle

1x Prototype Beam Saber (Red)

2x Vulcan Cannons

Optional-

1x Bazooka Cannon

Special Equipment-

1x Strand of Rebirthian DNA


End file.
